monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Fourth Generation
|} |} The fourth generation of Monster Hunter is comprised of the fourth set of three games released between September 14th, 2013 and the present day. The fourth generation built upon the established re-workings of the third generation, while re-introducing a wide array of content from older installations. Gameplay Features The fourth generation's most notable gameplay alteration is the inclusion of three-dimensional terrain. For the first time, players could traverse a vertical environment as well as a horizontal one. In co-ordinance with this, the addition of jumping attacks and monster mounting was made. Here, players could jump down from a height, perform an attack while falling, and climb onto the back of the downed monster to cause damage with their hunting knife. If the mini-game was successfully completed, the monster would topple over, allowing for free hits. Another major feature introduced in the fourth generation was the Frenzy Virus. Monsters could now become "infected" with a virus which causes them to become more vicious and challenging, and a new status ailment was introduced in the case of a hunter becoming infected. Furthermore, for the first time, multiple offline villages were included, allowing the player to travel from village to village, meeting new characters and undertaking new quests. For crafting Palico equipment, a new mini-game known as "Meownster Hunter" was implemented. It acted as a game of rock, paper, scissors which allowed the player to fight miniature versions of monsters in order to obtain scraps. The fourth generation also marks the first time that materials from monsters not present in the game itself could be obtained, through the use of the Wycoon. Free-hunt was also significantly upgraded. The Everwood was introduced, which is a completely randomized map where the monsters, items, and even area layout changes every time it is entered. With Monster Hunter X/ Monster Hunter Generations came the addition of Hunting Styles and Hunter Arts, adding a new layer of depth to hunter customization. Also, for the first time in the main series, players could play as a Felyne hunter, the Nyanta. Monsters The fourth generation introduced 50 monsters. Three new monster classes were revealed in Monster Hunter 4: Amphibian, Temnoceran, and Snake Wyvern. Monster Hunter X added new variants known as Named Variants. 'Small Monsters' 'Large Monsters' Weapons The fourth generation introduced two weapon types, both of which were Blademaster weapons. =Blademaster Weapons= *Insect Glaive *Charge Blade Areas The fourth generation featured eighteen hunting grounds. Nine of these were general hunting grounds meant for multi-purpose exploration and traversal, two were battle arenas, and seven were special boss areas. Villages Monster Hunter 4 and Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate both feature a set of five villages, four of which are new, as well as Dundorma which returns from Monster Hunter 2. Monster Hunter X features three returning villages and one new village in the form of Beruna. The villages featured are the following: *Val Habar *Harth *Cheeko Sands *Cathar *Dundorma *Kokoto *Pokke *Yukumo *Beruna Thematic Motifs The fourth generation is thematically centred on a travelling caravan. As such, the environments are diverse, and the colours are much more saturated than in previous games, perhaps to convey a sense of exploration or novelty. Aesthetically, much of the accompanying visuals revolve around a puppet-show theme, witch small caricatures of characters and monsters on sticks present on loading screens and in mini-games. Trivia *The first generation not to feature a release on the PSP. *Introduced the least new monsters of any generation. Gallery World img 19.jpg| Val Habar MH4-Harth Village Screenshot 001.jpg| Harth MH4U-Cheeko Sands Screenshot 001.png| Cheeko Sands MH4U-Cathar Screenshot 001.png| Cathar MHX-Beruna Screenshot 001.png|Beruna Box Art-MH4 N3DS JPN.jpg| Monster Hunter 4 boxart Box Art-MH4U N3DS.png| Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate boxart (NA/AU) Box_Art-MH4U_N3DS_PAL.png| Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate boxart (PAL) MH4-Gore Magala Render 001.png| Gore Magala MH4U-Seregios Render 001.png| Seregios MHGen-Glavenus Render 001.png|Glavenus MHGen-Mizutsune Render 001.png|Mizutsune MHGen-Gammoth Render 001.png|Gammoth MHGen-Astalos Render 001.png|Astalos See Also *First Generation *Second Generation *Third Generation